Host Wrecked
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: On their way to one of Kyoya's pravate, famous, resorts, there's a storm, and the hosts end up on a deserted island. The thing is, the island might not be as deserted as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Host Wrecked**

**Prologue**

**Third Person:**

"Mom, where are we going?" The eight year old Atsuko asked as she swung her legs back and forth, holding her doll from _Lilo and Stitch _a little tighter to her chest. It was raining-hard-and the boat they were on was rocking back and forth a lottle to roughly for her tastes. Her father held her closer to her.

"It's okay," he said, rocking back and forth slightly, "Just a little rain."

Then, out of nowhere, lightning struck, and the boat began to sink. Atsuko screamed in terror.

Her father handed her to her mother and picked both of them up, running as fast as he couuld to the life boats, which was equally a blessing and a curse. The rocking was worse in a small boat like that, but they would just have to make due.

"It's okay!" her parents screamed over the wind, "We will survive!"

* * *

Two years later, the ten year ols Atsuko went hunting. They had ran out of food from the boat a long time ago, and she had been hunting ever since while her parents worked on making the shelter better than it already was. Now, instead of one giant shelter, they were private treehouses. Four of them. Three were for each member of the small family and one was for food storage, which was almost always empty.

She sighed as she took the homemade bow and arrows off of her back and kncked an arrow, straining her ears for any signs of the parrots. She hated killing them, but they were easy prey, and she needed to live. They needed to live. It was simple predator-prey, cost-benefit type thing. Plus, the bright feathers were good for her arrows. Right size and shape.

She pulled the arrow tighter and waited until she heard a weird, high pitched noise that came fro the bushes. Without hesitation she let it fly. The cry stopped for a moment, so she thought the creature was dead. She pulled back the bushes with caution. It might not be completely dead after all.

She sucked in a breath.

There, two inches from her arrow that was imbeded in the tree, was the head of a tiger cub. It was scared stiff, trembling at every single noise. She picked it up gingerly after carefully taking her arrow out of the tree and started to sooth the beast. Sh ecouldn't kill something so afraid. After all, she knew what it was like to be scared for her life. She held the cub closer to her chest, wincing a little at the claws scraping her chest slightly, and looked at the horror around them.

On the ground were two large tiger corpses, and four other babies, also mawled to death. There were bloody footprints every where, and scrapes on the trees. It was a complete massacre.

"I'll name you...Radagast."

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Atsuko called, the now almost fully grown Radagast right behind her heels. She frowned when her only answer was the jungle noises.

"Come on, Rad, let's check it out."

She glanced down at the tiger, who was more wound up than a slinky. Atsuko's frown deepened as worry began to settle in her stomachas she climbed the ladder, Radagast following once he got his grip.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? We're back, and we brought food..."

Her sentence trailed off as she stepped into the storage house. On the ground was her mother's limp body, lying in a pool of her own blood. In the corner was her father, in a similar position, except her was facing up. His cold, dead eyes were still open, and it was painfully obvious that they had been full of fear moments before. She lightly touched his face and gasped, silent tears streaming down her face.

He was still warm. he had only just died. Maybe if she had been a little faster...

She choked on a sob and Radagast rubbed his head against her arm, trying to comfort her. Her fists were clentched so hard as she tried not to cry in front of her best friend, anger filling her. The wounds on her father's chest were claw marks, and there were, again, bloddy footprints all around. She looked away and quickly walked out, not noticing the large spotted beast in the shadows. But Radagast did. He made a move to push Atsuko out of the way, but the cheetah beat him to it, tackling Atsuko out of the storage house and onto the cold, hard earth, clawing at her. She held up her spear after she cheetah slashed her face, scraping it against its side with the spear head.

The cheetah let out a cry of pain and lept off only as Radagast sunk his teeth and claws into its hind. Eventually, the cheetah got away, much to their anger. Atsuko touched her now bleeding face and turned to Radagast.

"We're gonna call him Naboo. And one day...We're gonna kill him."

One year later...Well, let's just say she was in for a...Colorful...Surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I just wanted to advertise a bit. My friend, Clockwork's Apprentice, has put a poll on her profile and not many people are taking it. Before you ask, yes, there are Ouran. She writes _a lot _of those, so please, take it. Till then, enjoy!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 1-The Plan**

**Third Person:**

Kyoya sighed at Tamaki's excitement as he pushed his glasses up. They had been planning this privately for weeks. It was only just yesterday that they told the rest of the hosts, minus Haruhi, whom they were seeing now. When the limo stopped Tamaki all but broke the door in an effort to get out.

"Tamaki, if you would please calm down, there's no guarantee that she will come. She might be working for Misuzu again this summer," Kyoya said. The other hosts, who had just climbed out of their respected limos, nodded in agreement. Although, almost all of them had a slight look of worry about their Queen of the Host Club not tagging along for the ride. Especially since Kyoya was being forced into it.

"OH SHE'S MY LOVELY DAUGHTER, SHE HAS TO COME WITH US!" He whined. The rest of their somewhat small group winced at how loud his voice was, all wondering how someone could be so energetic at seven in the morning. Especially on the first day of summer vacation.

Before Tamaki could wake up the whole apartment complex just knocking on one door, he had Mori pull him away and Kyoya knocked on the door himself. He was almost thankful it was Haruhi who answered.

"Ah, Haruhi, may we come in? We have some business to discuss."

She stared at them, slightly surprised. What kind of business did they need to discuss? It was summer vacation after all, and they probably had their own plans. She sighed and moved to the side so they could enter.

"I guess. You're already here anyway."

"Who's that at the door, Haruhi?" Ranka, Haruhi's father, called from the dining room.

"It's Tamaki-Senpai and the others," she said, turning to the hosts, "Come on. I'll make some tea."

The hosts all nodded their thanks as they sat down around Ranka.

"Oh, Kyoya, it's been so long since we've talked," Ranka giggled and took a sip of his tea. Kyoya gave the older, poorer man a wide smile, trying to be as sweet as possible. A few minutes later Haruhi came in with a tray full of tea cups. She politely handed them each a cup ad sat down in between her dad and Mori-Senpai.

"So, you said you had some business to discuss, Kyoya-Senpai? What exactly do you mean?"

Kyoya smirked and oushed up his gasses.

"We have planned a summer vacation at one of my family's resorts. We will be having to take a plane, of course, and we would like you to accompany us."

She stared at them with wide eyes before finally putting her hands up.

"Oh, I couldn't! You all have done so much for me already."

_That and he might add to my debt, _she thought tiredly.

"It's no problem on our side. The twins even picked out some clothes for you to wear if you do decide to join us." Haruhi sweat dropped as Ranka started day dreaming. She knew that with an offer like that her father would most likely forcing her to go. Not only that, but since the twins already made a bunch of clothes just for her she would feel kind of bad if she declined. Also, she didn't really have anything planned for the summer, so it could be a time to just kick back and relax.

"Oh, I see no rpoblem with it, Haruhi. Besides, it would be kind of rude after the clothes and them coming all the way down here just to invite you personaly. Besides, you're not going to be working for Misuzu this summer, and Mei isn't coming over at all. She's staying with her mother instead of coming to Misuzu's like last summer, so it'll be perfect. Not only that, but I can pull some extra shifts at work for more money. Oh, I'll go start packing your things!" Ranka said, getting up excitedly, his red ponytail swishing back and fourth, mirroring his excitement.

Haruhi sighd in defeat. She knew that with her fathr on the host club's side she really wasn't going to have any sort of say in the matter. The twins locked arms and started hopping in circles around the room cheering in unison with Hunny-Senpai, who was back on Takashi's shoulders. Tamaki scooted closer.

"Oh, we're gonna have so much fun! At the resort there's gonna be swimming, and spas, and pools, and going on a boat, and fishing, and commoner food! SO MUCH COMMONER FOOD!"

He practically melted from excitement.

"You know, if you want foo we can go to the grocery store. I have to go get some food and cleaning supplies anyway, not to mention stuff for the trip," Haruhi said, putting her hand under her chin and adopting a sort of thinking pose.

"COMMONER SUPER MARKET! COMMONER SUPRE MARKET!" The twins chanted, running to the door. They practically broke it down. Hunny quickly followed, running after the twins. Mori-Senpai camly followed his hyper cousin out the door. Next was Kyoya, who wan't even looking up as he wrote and walked at the same time. All that was left was Tamaki and Haruhi, who had gone to tell Ranka they were leaving.

Tamaki couldn't help but feel a tang of worry about the trip. He had some people very close to him that had been caught in an immense storm and were never found, about eight years ago, when he still lived in France. They searched everywhere for nearly four months before declaring them dead, but he never believed it. He knew they were still alive, somewhere. It was eithr his gut feeling, or his lost sense of hope, that led him to believe that. He shook his head and shot Haruhi a small smile before using her head as an arm rest as they walked out. She sighed, not really carining either way, and also not preparing for the journey ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-The Trip**

**Third Person:**

"Come on, Haruhi! " the twins called, dragging her away from Tamaki. She sighed as they dragged her into the private jet. By now she was used to their antics, and the fact that they didn't think she could walk on her own two feet. Kyoya sighed.

"Hikaru, Koaru, sat her down over there. I will be joining you shortly."

"Where are you goona go, Kyo-Chan? Hunny asked, tears forming in his eyes as he clutched his bunny Usa-Chan closer, "I htought we were all gonna be on the same plane."

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"I will, but I have to go check a few things. First aid kit, emergency food, weather. All of this needs to be prepared in case something unfortunae happens."

Hunny made an 'oh' face and nodded.

"Okay then! Hurry back!"

Kyoya nodded and camly walked off as the rest of the group climbed on.

"Wow," Haruhi said.

Inside there was a couch with a small table in front of it, and in the corner was a bar with barstools connected to the floor. There were also eight normal plane seats that took up most of the room.

"What, you've never been in a plane before?"

Haruhi shook her head, amazed by what she saw. Koaru nudged him.

"She is a commoner, remember?"

"Oh yeah. You hang out with us so much I sometimes forget."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY HARUHI LIKE THAT!" Tamaki screeched, making the twins wince.

"Could you quiet down a little?" Hikaru said. Koaru nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, we were up until eleven trying to find the perfect clothes to wear so the maid's could pack them."

Tamaki sat down and started pouting, muttering about how his sons were being disrespectful and ungrateful for the trip. Haruhi rolled her eyes and took a set behind Tamaki. He lit up and whirled around to face Haruhi, who had placed her nose in a boo.

"Oh, come on, Haruhi," he said, closing the book, "I brought some things we can make when we get into the air!"

Haruhi watched with amusement as he started bouncing in his seat with excitement. She to was a little excited for the trip, but had also been up late last night like the twins. Packing for a two-week trip could really wear a girl out.

"Okay, that sounds fun, Tamaki-senpai. But let's wait until we get into the air first."

He nodded, a small smile on his face.

A few minutes later Kyoya came back in, staring at his notebook with a slight frown and muttering to himself about how irresponsible some of the staff was. He snapped it shut and put a bright smile on his face.

"We'll be taking off in about two minutes so I suggest you all find a good seat," he said, staring at the twins and making them shiver slightly. Kyoya took his seat next to an overly excited Tamaki, and just as Kyoya had said, the were off.

* * *

"...And then you just have to tie the knot and cut off the extra string," Haruhi said, taking a small pair of scissors and cutting the extra string off of Tamaki's homemade doll. He grinned.

"Now I get to show you how to weave baskets. It's an old technique my cousin showed me."

She nodded and scooted a little closer, but as she was doing so, there was the sound of the booming thunder, and she ended up jumping into his arms. They all gasped as the plane started shaking, and then the pilot's voice came on.

_"This is your captain speaking. We're having a bit of turbulence going through this storm so I'm gonna need you all to buckle up and sit tight."_

Tamaki picked up the whimpering Haruhi and sat her down in the seat next to his, so Kyoya had to sit behind them where Haruhi had been before they moved to the floor.

"It's okay. We're gonna be okay," Tamaki soothed, rocking Haruhi back and forth as there was even more shaking, and then the plane started dropping.

Tamaki looked out yhe window at the flaming wing of the plane and pulled Haruhi in closer.

"It's gonna be okay."

* * *

Atsuko watched through the heavy rain as the flaming plane crashed about thirty meters east. She frowned as she saw the driver of the plane was launched himself out.

"Coward," she muttered, "I kinda hope the sharks get him." Radagast snorted in agreement and nodded towards the direction of the plane. Atsuko sighed.

"I know, I know. Looks like the pilot ditched, so that leaves all of the food for us, huh Bud?"

The tiger nodded before nudging her along in the back with his head. She rolled her eyes and limped forward.

The reason she was limping was because shortly after her parents death, poachers came. They locked Radagast in a cage and the humans didn't really see eye to eye. There had been a big fight, and she had ended up with a bullet in her leg. The wound healed, but the bullet had gone to deep, so she wasn't able tp take ot out. As a result, she couldn't walk without limping and her leg had healed everywhere but where the bullet was. To her, it was more annoying that anything.

Her bad leg made hunting and being stealthy slightly harder, but she had already adjusted. But she could easily make a wrong move and scare the prey away, and then there would be no food for that day. Atsuko's stomach growled, and Radagast purred in worry. She brushed him off.

"It's okay. Besides, I ate yesterday. And there might be food on the giant metal bird, and maybe some medical supplies or something."

About an hour through the thick jungle and they finally reached their destination. Lucky for them, the fire coming from the wing had been put out by the still falling rain, so they were able to enter the bird safely.

"O...Ooto...Ootori? Huh. That sounds like a business my uncle would have teamed up with back in the day."

Radagast nodded, knowing full well what she was talking about. She had told him everything about her life before the island, and he found it interesting.

"Well, let's go take a look, shall we?"

What both Radagast and Atsuko saw would probably change theor lives forever. They just hoped it was for better instead of worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews, and yes, there are gonna be typos. I'm writing all of these from my cell phone, so if I don't catch some I'm sorry. Also, if you're a guest and want to review, please log in first. That being said, to the guest who reviewed, I have taken all of that into consideration. The poachers (which will be explained later in more detail) got there on accident. Atsuko was eight when she ended up on the island, so she is gonna be able to read and stuff. I called the plane a bird becaue that's what some people do and I didn't want to keep using the word plane as often as Shakespeare uses the word banished in Romeo and isn't some dumb animal. Many people have pets that can understand them, like dogs and cats and horses, so why can't it work with a tiger? They've been together a long time so it wouldn't be very surprising that they have a connection. Also, I have taken the whole 'cheetah in the jungle' into consideration, and it is possible (either that or I watch to many Disney movies). I am not trying to shoot you down or anything, and I'm sorry if this comes out like I'm acting like a know-it-all, that was not my intention. All of that being said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 3- First Day**

**Atsuko:**

I climbed onto the wing of the plane that hadn't been shot by lightning, just to be safe. If there was food in their than we would have hit the jackpot. Naboo had gone on a rampage throughout the jungle, so when he ate, he did it to get even fatter, just so we would starve. Luckily there are always plenty of fish and fruit.

I peeled a mango off of the tree and climbed inside, only to find a whole lot of people, and a whole lot of scarcity on food. I groaned, but decided to check out the people. They were probably dead anyway. It would be some sort of miracle if they all actually survived lightning and a crash.

The first two people I saw was brown haired girl and a blonde guy hugging her. Not so surprising to find that the dude would be holding his girlfriend in what they thought were their last seconds. behind them was a black haired kid around the same age as the blonde's, and had a pair of broken glasses hanging off of his slightly bloody face. I frowned. Those glasses looked like the ones my father had worn before...

I shook my head and moved to the next row in an attempt to get them out of my head. I couldn't think about that right now. In the seats after him were two red haired boys, obviously twins. One had a broken arm and the other one had something, what it was I didn't know, lodged in his stomach, making him bleed all over his doppleganger. I almost threw up at the sight, those awful thoughts creeping back into my head. Then I went to the next row, where a found a small figure clutching a small stuffed animal being shielded by a much larger, dark haired figure.

The only ones that looked remotely alike were the dark haired pair, the blondes, and obviously the twins. The one stood out the most. If they were all one big happy family then she would probably be the adopted one, but if they were all just friends or something, well, who knows. I went back t the blonde with the girl and checked to see if her was still alive, along with the girl. If those two were alive then it was likely that the others survived too. Usually the ones at the front of the plane during the crash were the first to go.

I pulled him away from the female and put my ear against his chest, where I found his heart beating slowly, but strongly. I found that that was same was for everyone else except the guy with glasses and the twin with the bleeding stomach. I hauled the glasses dude onto my back and had Radagast frag the twin back to camp. They were the most injured as I could tell so far so they got to go first.

Since I had already been to the aircraft from camp it was kinda easy to find, and took roughly the same time for me to get from here to there as it was from there to here.

I spent most of the night dragging them back to my camp, which had changed over the years (Or months. I never really kept track of the time here so I don't exactly know how long it's been since I came here). Instead of the tree houses, I dismantled them and created one big shelter. There wasn't really all that much in it, and I rarely ever slept in it. I only went there when I was really worn or for an emergency, such as this.

"Now, I'm going back to look for food and other supplies," I said, putting a homemade basket on my back and grabbing my spear and bow and arrows. Radagast nodded and sat down, alert for any threat, such as a demonic cheetah with a hidden agenda or something. I nodded my goodbye and left.

**Third Person:**

When Takashi woke up, he as surprised to find himself in some sort of hut instead of the cold metal of the plane he had been in a few hours ago. He looked to his right to find Hunny, Tamaki, and Haruhi. On his left was was Kyoya and the twins. He groaned slightly and sat up, eyes widening at the tiger that was just sitting there. The beast looked at him, his ear twitching, and looked away again. Takashi narrowed his eyes. It seemed to be...Waiting for someone...Or something...

He was kicked out of his thoughts by his friends groans.

"Wha..." Haruhi said, rubbing her head in pain.

"We crashed," Takashi said. A second later Tamaki and Hunny were up as well.

"Where are we, Mori-Senpai?" Tamaki asked. He could only shrug, and watched in both amusement and understanding as Tamaki backed away so far he hit wall, dragging Haruhi with him.

Takashi could see through the holes in the ceiling and cracks through the wood that it was day, or a least morning. Either way they would be able to see where they were going when they left.

"Radagast!"

They watched as the tiger sat up quickly and walked to the door, purring in excitement. The hosts that were awake watched in anticipation as the door opened.

"Oh, you guys are awake. Good. I'm sure one of you has expirience with a first aid kit."

The mystery girl tossed a white box with a red cross towards Takashi, and he looked closer at her.

She had three huge scars going diagonal across her face, and she had long blonde hair that reached down to her butt, with purple eyes to match. She reminded him of Tamaki in looks.

"Did you make your own clothes?" Hunny asked, squeazing Usa-Chan closer to his chest. She was wearing a top that went just below her chest, and a long skirt that showed most of one of her legs from her thigh down. It remided them all of the bottom half of a fancy dress.

"Yeah, I did." The girl held out her hand towards Kyoya, and he squinted at her in confusion.

"They're your glasses. Yours broke so I popped the lenses out of yours and stuck them in my Dad's old pair. Not perfect, but it's better than being blind."

He took them with a nod of thanks and took in his surroundings as Takashi began to patch up the twins.

"Are you guys poachers?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. The tiger began to growl slightly.

"We're the members of Ouran Acadamy's Host Club. I'm Tamaki," Tamaki said, giving her his hand so she could shake it.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go fish. And don't help yourself to the food," she said, taking the large basket off of her back and dumping the contents out. There was mostly fruit, with some food from the plane where they had been sitting.

"Do you need any help?" Haruhi asked. She shook her head.

"No, just stay here. I'll when I get back with food. Radagast will keep you safe."

"From what? I mean, I know it's the jungle, but it can't be that dangerous, can it?"

"It can and it will. Mother Nature brought you down and she could just as easily take you away. You got lucky. All you have yo do now is not get careless."

"What's so big and bad that has you afraid?" one of the twins asked as he tried to sit up. She glared.

"Naboo."

"Who?"

"Naboo. He's basically a demonic cheetah that hates me for some reason. But one day..." Her grip tightened around her spear, and they all got the message.

"Just...Just stay here, okay? I don't want you guys getting yourselves killed."

And with that, she walked out, trying her best to hide her limp.

Tamaki watched the mystery girl leave, basket and weapons on hand. He couldn't quite place it, but she seemed so...Familiar. She even looked familiar, despite the fact that he hadn't met anyone that had scars like that. He scratched his head and shrugged. He would just have to ask her when she got back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4- Starting Anew**

**Third Person:**

It had been roughly three days since the hosts had awoken, and they still had no idea on how to describe the girl and her tiger. They were just a huge mystery, but it was obvious they were close. Almost like they were family close, like the relationship Mori had with Hunny.

"Are you even listening?"

Tamaki looked up as the girl snapped in his face. She sighed.

"You and the chick are going to go get fruit and other berries, but don't eat them," she said, pointing to Haruhi and Tamaki. They nodded.

"You, uh, Kid, I need you to go get some fish. The tall one can come with me. He's got muscle, that'll help with the heavy lifting and weapon handling. Glasses can stay here with Radagast and the twins, keep an eye on them."

"And who are you to be giving us orders?" Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "You can't even call us by our actual names, and you haven't given us yours. Why should we trust you?"

The girl glared, and with all of the scars she had, it equaled to force of the Shadow King's, and that's saying something.

"I don't know. Maybe because I dragged your spoiled asses out of that plane. Maybe because I've been on this stupid island for years and know it like the back of my hand. Maybe because I don't want anyone else to get hurt because I couldn't be there for them. I'm your only chance at survival. I'm not asking you to trust me, I'm asking you to listen to me. And I don't call you by your names because I don't remember them. Heck, I can barely remember my own. It's been so long since anyone has called me by my actual name."

"She's got a point, Kyo-cham," Hunny said, squeezing his stuffed rabbit closer to him. The other hosts nodded in agreement and got up to do their respective rolls.

"Look," she sighed, "We're gonna have to work together to survive. If we don't then this island will tear us apart, eat us alive. And it's Atsuko by the way. Took me a minute to remember, but I got it."

"That's your name?" Haruhi said. She nodded, and Tamaki scratched his head.

"Why is that name so familiar?"

Atsuko shrugged.

"Who knows. Either you've met someone else that has my name or we used to know each other before I ended up here, and that was a very long time ago."

* * *

"So...Your name is Takashi but you go by Mori?" Atsuko said. He nodded silently.

"That's gonna be a bit tough to remember but okay."

"How did you end up here?" He asked. She shrugged.

"There was a storm and our ship crashed."

He nodded and watched as she made her weight go more to the left side than her right so she wouldn't limp like they saw her do a few days ago.

"What happened?"

Atsuko looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?'

"Your leg."

"Oh...Uh...A while back ago these poachers came here by accident. They started locking all of the animals in cages and we ended up disagreeing. Especially when they locked Radagast up as well. Long story short, I got shot and couldn't take the bullet out, so it's still stuck there. The muscle kind of deformed a little bit because it can't heal through the metal so...Yeah..."

"Why didn't you try and go back with them?"

Atsuko sighed.

"I didn't trust them. They just had that vibe that screamed 'stay away,' you know?"

He nodded.

They stayed silent for the rest of the time. All Mori was able to really do since he wasn't skilled with a bow or spear was silently point the animals out. She would be the one to effortlessly kill them and put them in the basket that Mori was carrying on his back.

"I wonder how the others are doing. Let's go find them."

* * *

Hunny was getting more irritated by the second. He was knee high in the water with a fishing spear Atsuko had given him. He had started hours ago and had only managed to catch two fish.

"Let me show you a little trick."

He whirled around to find Atsuko and Takashi striding towards them. Although Atsuko had no trouble getting in, Takashi stayed on the shore to watch.

"Alright, well first of all, your to far into the shallow end. For a person your height I suggest waste deep. Also, when spearing the fish you wanna be super still, and aim right in front of their noses. It's a trick of the light."

She took an extra spear off of her back and waited a few moments before sending it into the water. When she brought the spear out again, it had two medium-sized fish on it. She smiled and put them in the fish basket.

"Now you try."

He did exactly as he was told, keeping extremely still and aiming directly in front of the noses. He could feel Takashi's and Atsuko's eyes on his back as he thrust his spear into the water. When he took it back out there was one large fish sticking on it.

"Nice. After we find your berry-picking friends we'll come back and lead you back to camp. K?"

Hunny smiled and nodded, waving as they turned back and walked into the jungle.

* * *

Haruhi examined one of the many berries they found. Tamaki was doing the same, but before her could try and eat it, an arrow came inches from his hands. He paled and threw the berry away, and tried to calm his speeding heart as Atsuko calmly walked out of the foliage and picked up one of the berries.

"You could have killed me!" he said.

"I told you not to eat anything," she said, narrowing her eyes at the fruit, "Have you eaten any more or is this the first one?"

"I-It's the first one," Tamaki stuttered.

"What about you," She said, glancing at Haruhi. She shook her head and watched as Atsuko rummaged through the small basket to look for any more.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked.

"Looking for any more. These ones have a bitter taste that will take three days to get out. It'll make all of the other food you eat taste bitter as well. The others are fine though."

"Well...Thanks then..."

"You're welcome. Look, before we get back to base We need to go get Hunny. He's still out fishing. Then you can check on your friend while I cook the kill."

* * *

Kyoya wiped his brow and readjusted his glasses as he finished putting new bandages on Koaru's stomach while Hikaru sat next to Radagast, slowly petting his fur with his good arm.

"How long has it been since they left?" Koaru croaked. Hikaru shrugged.

"Beats me. There's not really any way to tell time here."

"Well, I suppose we can pass the time by keeping stock of what little supplies we do have," Kyoya said.

"That might take a little longer than you think."

The trio turned around to find Atsuko, followed by Takashi, Hunny, Tamaki, and Haruhi. Atsuko carried a basket and, judging from the smell, it was fish. Tamaki was carrying a smaller basket that was filled to the brim with berries and mangoes, and the basket Mori-Senpai had on his back was filled with dead birds and rodents.

"We got lot of food, and thankfully more feathers. I was beginning to run out. Anyway, let's do dome cooking," Arsuko said, clapping her hands together with a smile.

_Maybe we won't be so lonely anymore, _Atsuko thought. Then her smile grew. _What if we finally get off of this island?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5-Dangers**

**Third Person:**

"So how are you guys adjusting so far?" Atsuko asked.

Currently they were on their way to the springs. It had been a while since Atsuko herself had gone, and she figured since everyone was really starting to stink up the camp, she would take them for a little bath. The best part about it was the clear fresh water, unlike the murky alt water that was the ocean. That water was best for fishing, but not swimming or cleaning. In fact, if you tried to bathe in salt water, you would only get more dirty.

"Well, other than the dirt and bugs and the fact that we don't have proper clothes anymore, yes," Kyoya said with a slight scowl as he pushed his glasses up. Atsuko laughed.

"Yeah, that's how I felt like on my first few weeks here. Anyway, here we are."

Atsuko pulled back the long snake-like vines to reveal the springs. It was a magnificent sight full of fresh, blue water with some rocks for relaxing if you weren't a swimmer and a small waterfall, only about ten feet tall.

"Well, go. Swim and clean. You all smell like fish," Atsuko said with a smile, putting her hands on her hips. Tamaki smirked and shot her an amused look.

"Well, look who's talking. How long have you been on this island anyway?"

Atsuko shrugged.

"I don't know. Years, that's for sure. We shipwrecked when I was eight."

Kyoya gave her a pointed look and pushed up his slightly deformed glasses.

"You keep saying 'we.' Who exactly us we?"

Atsuko sighed, and they could all see her eyes glaze over from pain for a split second before returning to normal.

"'We' was my parents and I."

"Was?"

Atsuko was silent for a long time before answering, and when she did, her usual strong voice cracked slightly.

"My parents...They were killed...Exactly like Radagast's."

"Would...Would you mind telling us who," Tamkai asked carefully. Atsuko leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, supporting her chin in her hands.

"Naboo."

They were all taken aback by how dark and depressing her voice was. They had never heard her talk in that tine of voice, and it intimidated them, even Kyoya, ever so slightly.

"The...Cheetah?" He asked in disbelief. Atsuko closed er eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. Well, enough of that talk. Go get your butts in the water, your smell will attract unwanted pests. At the moment, flies and mosquitoes. Now those are the real pests of the jungle. Gah, so annoying."

They all nodded, understanding that she quickly wanted to change the subject, and the majority hopped in. Atsuko smiled at the sight and turned to Radagast, who was pawing the ground where he sat. Her smile faded and she looked at her companion in concern. She closed her eyes and tuned everything out, slowly reaching for her spear.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoya asked, looking from the hosts to Atsuko. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Shh," She snapped, straining her ears to the jungle.

"Get up. get your twins and get back to camp. Hurry."

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, a slight tone of worry present in his voice.

"Go. Now."

A split-second later something jumped out and tackled Atsuko.

"Go!"

The hosts in the water turned their heads sharply towards Atsuko, Kyoya, and the twins. Kyoya and the twins were close to the water, backing away slowly. Tamaki turned his attention to Atsuko and the tiger, fighting a cheetah, who he assumed was Naboo.

Atsuko winced as Naboo dug his claws into her side, attempting to bite at her throat. He would have met his mark if not for Radagast, who jumped on the beast and tackled him to the ground next to her. She grabbed the dropped spear and threw it, barely missing Naboo. She grit her teeth in frustration and hopped onto the beast's back.

"You'll die today," She said, putting the monster in a choke hold. The cheetah swiped at her and she cried out in pain slightly as Naboo sliced her arm, making her loosen her grip enough for him to throw her off.

Atsuko cursed under her breath and reached for her bow and arrows. When she pulled back the string she winced, and when she released the arrow, she ended up missing by about a foot. She drew another arrow and did the same exact thing, but this time had only slightly better results. Naboo apparently got the message after Radagast clawed Naboo's face. He hissed and clawed before disappearing back into the jungle. Atsuko started to run after him, but was stopped by Takashi.

"You're hurt," he said.

"I'm fine. Actually, scratch that. Bad choice of words. I won't be fine until I kill that damned-"

"-No."

Without saying anything else Takashi picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started running towards camp where the medical supplies were. The others quickly followed at their heels. Atsuko started banging her fists in the middle of his back.

"Let-me-go!" she yelled. As they got further into the jungle the pounding slowed to a stop as Atsuko slowly fell unconscious from blood loss.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tamaki asked as he set her down on the ground in the small hut. he silently and quickly stitched her up and put bandages around her wounds. They didn't have enough supplies to do a proper job, but it was enough to save her life. She had gotten terribly pale on the way there.

"She'll be fine," Takashi said, balling up his old torn up shirt and placing it under her head, "She just needs rest."

Radagasts shoved his way through the hosts and went over to one of the other rooms before coming back with a small blue doll clutched in his jaws. He slowly lowered it next to her and lied down, resting his head on his stomach. The hosts watched all of this, and couldn't help but smile at the connection and care that Radagast showed to Atsuko and vise versa. It truly was amazing. Tamaki moved and sat down next to the tiger, petting his soft fur with a steady hand.

"Hopefully thinks will get better tomorrow," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6-Reversed Rolls**

**Atsuko:**

I groaned as I sat up slightly. I was in the shelter, and Radagast had been laying next to me. I patted his head and stood up, staggering slightly. Radagast was at my side in a flash, and I smiled at him. IF he was hurt as bad as me then I wouldn't even let him try and get up.

"Thanks, Bud."

That's when I decided to take a look around. All of the others were sleeping, thankfully, and the extra food was quickly disappearing. I sighed and grabbed my bow, but thought against it. With my arm like that I wouldn't even be able to pull the string back. So instead I grabbed the fishing spear and back basket and headed out, Radagast at my heels.

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

I turned around to see Tamaki, who was looking a little more than displeased at my choice to fish instead of rest. I coughed slightly before answering him.

"Fishing. We're almost out of food and I can't pull my bow string back."

"Let me come with, I can help," He said. I shrugged.

"Whatever. Grab that extra spear and follow me."

* * *

"How many do we have now?" Tamaki asked as he sat down on a rock, his feet dangling in the water.

"Seven," I coughed. he gave me a worried look.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" He asked, "I mean, you're hurt and it sounds like you're getting sick."

I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, it's no problem. It's not the first time I've been hurt this badly and went fishing."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and sat down on the rock next to him.

"Well, this isn't the first time I've had a fight with Naboo and gotten hurt. Remember when I told you he was the one that gave me these," I said, pointing to my face. He nodded.

"When he first gave me these it was more than difficult to see. I also have some scars on my back, my legs, stomach, and pretty much everywhere else. If you're not careful, like I said before, this island will eat you alive. That is, if Naboo doesn't get to you first."

He was silent for a long time, but I couldn't exactly help being slightly loud with my coughing. I groaned slightly as a headache started to form.

"Well, let's go. we have one for everybody," I said, grabbing the basket. Tamaki stopped me before I could put it on my back and placed it on his own. I smiled.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that."

He shot me one of his own smiles, and I couldn't help but feel safe. it was just one of those smiles. He seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place his face. I knew him from somewhere.

"Is something wrong? You've got this face..." he said, his smile dropping slightly. I shook my head.

"No...It's nothing, you just seem...Familiar. I can't help but feel like I know you from somewhere."

**Third Person:**

"Where were you, Atsuko-Chan?" Hunny asked when she, Tamaki, and Radagast stepped through the door.

"We were getting food," she answered, setting her spears against the wall. Tamaki set the the basket of fish down. Hunny looked inside.

"There's only seven fish in here," He said. She nodded.

"You guys need to eat, and Radagast is skilled enough to get his own food. Ain't that right, Rad," She said proudly, patting him in the head. He nodded and went back outside.

"What about you?" Haruhi asked. she was worried that the girl was starving herself just for them. If she was going to get food she needed to get food for them and herself, not just them. In a way, Atsuko reminded Haruhi a lot of Tamaki, and not just in looks. She was always sticking her neck out for them, even at the cost of her own life. In a way, it was like Tamaki always wanting to help people he was afraid of, like Nekozawa-Senpai, or people he didn't really know all that well, like Ritsu.

"I ate yesterday, it's no big deal. Besides, if I get hungry then I can just eat the rest of the extra," She said, nodding to the corner where there was a couple of birds and a fish.

"Well, to keep up your strength you need to eat," Kyoya said. She shrugged and waved him off.

"No need to worry," She said, sitting down carefully and stretching ever so slightly. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up if anything happens."

With that she-out of habit-grabbed her Stitch doll and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"That's a little more than a nap," Hikaru said the next day. Atsuko was still asleep, almost in the exact same position as the day before. the only difference was one leg sticking out from the rest of her curled figure. Her hair was tousled slightly and she had one hand curled into a fist, and it was brought up to her mouth.

"Who knew someone like her was a thumb sucker," Koaru said. Haruhi hit them on the back of their heads.

"She's not sucking her thumb. See? It's tucked inside of her fist."

They turned to Tamaki, who was examining the sleeping girl closely, a small smile on his face as he became lost in thought. He got down on one knee and put a hand to her forehead. His smile instantly faded and was replaced by an expression of worry.

"She's got a pretty bad fever," he told them, taking his hand away, "Probably a cold. She wasn't feeling to well yesterday either."

"Is she gonna be okay, Tama-Chan?" Hunny asked, squeezing Usa-Chan closer to his chest, worry seeping into his body. Tamaki gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course she will. If she can survive an unexpected cheetah attack then she can handle a simple cold. But we shouldn't just leave her here alone either. I'll stay here and keep an eye on her while you guys get some food, okay?"

They all reluctantly nodded and headed out. Tamaki took a closer look at her doll and he gasped slightly. It looked exactly like the character from a movie called _Lilo and Stitch _that his cousin made him watch with him all of the time. That plus her looks gave him a slight suspicion. He bit his lip slightly, wondering if he should wake her up to ask her a question. Finally, after a few minutes of silent debating, he shook her awake._  
_

Atsuko groaned slightly as she opened her eyes, only to find Tamaki starring at her with curiosity filled eyes. she sat up quickly.

"What? Did something happen? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, pushing her gently to the ground. She coughed into her fist and looked at him tiredly.

"Where are the others?"

"They're getting more food for later. You need to rest, you have a fever."

"Then why did you wake me up?"

The tone of her voice didn't sound like she was annoyed or angry, just curious.

"I...I wanted to ask you something..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. she looked at him expectantly.

"What's your last name?"

Atsuko was a bit taken aback by his question. No one had ever asked that, and it had been forever since she had heard it. Luckily, she always repeated it in her head so she wouldn't forget. That had always been her biggest fear; forgetting everything from her old life and replacing her old happy ones with hard dark ones that came from the jungle.

"It's...It's Suoh. Why?"

Tamaki's eyes widened in excitement, a big grin spreading across his face and his curiosity being purged. He pulled the surprised Atsuko into giant hug, making her croak in protest.

"I...Can't...Breathe..."

When he finally let go she took in a deep breath and rubbed her fresh wounds.

"Uh...Look...I'm flattered, but I also barely know you so..." she said, scooting back a little bit. he let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm a Suoh too! I thought I would never see you again, this is amazing!" He said.

Atsuko was confused for a moment, but it quickly faded. It made sense. He was loud like her cousin, looked like her cousin, and even had the exact same name.

"That's...That's amazing," She said, unable to wipe the grin from her face, "Maybe since you guys are here they'll find us this time. After all, we're their Ohana."

A few minutes later she was back to sleep. Tamaki lied down next to her, putting his hands behind his head.

"We most certainly are."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7-A Whole New World**

**Third Person:**

"Well you're certainly feeling better," Haruhi said with a small smile. Atsuko nodded weakly. She was propped up against the wall with a cooked fish-on-a-stick in her hand. Tamaki was running around and making sure she had everything she needed, like water, and her stuffed toy.

"You *cough* really don't have to do all of this, Tamaki."

"NONSENSE, COUSIN!" He said, striking a dramatic pose.

"Cousin?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses. Atsuko and Tamaki nodded.

"We're both Suoh's," Atsuko said.

"My mother's sister is her mother."

Atsuko nodded in agreement.

"Woah, who would have guessed that Atsuko was Tamaki-senpai's cousin," Haruhi said with a smile.

"I did, actually," Kyoya said. At all of their blank stares he sighed and began to explain his reasons.

"First of all their resemblance is uncanny. Violet eyes and that shade of blonde hair doesn't come around very often. Also, Tamaki once told me of his cousin that shipwrecked and she and her parents were thought to be dead."

"How come you never told us?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki shrugged.

"I didn't feel like I had to."

"Well, that and you probably never asked," Atsuko croaked. "Besides, I don't really matters anymore. We're all ohana here."

"What the hell does that mean?" The twins asked in unison. Atsuko smiled.

"Ohana. It's from an old movie I used to watch with Tamaki. It means family."

"And family means nobody gets left behind," Tamaki finished.

"Oh that reminds me," Atsuko said, "You *cough* said you and your friends would tell me about your school."

Tamaki's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas. He was just so excited that Atsuko wanted to learn about Ouran and all of his friends and the good memories they had. He really hoped that rescue would come soon because he wanted his cousin to experience the happiness he has while at school.

"Well, Ouran is really big and bright," He started.

"Except for Nekozawa, remember?" The twins said in unison. Tamaki shivered.

"Except him. He's the president of the black magic club."

Atsuko giggled, wincing at the pain her side brought her when she did so.

"He sounds charming," She said.

"There are lots of clubs in Ouran. My father is the chairman," Tamaki said proudly. Atsuko smiled.

"Not only that but the Suoh and Ootori families are currently doing business together. The Ootori family specializes in medicine," Kyoya said.

"Our mom is a well known fashion designer while our dad works at a a computer company," The twins said proudly.

"Cool. I think we're on need of some new clothes anyway," Atsuko said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well," Hunny said, "Takashi and I are cousins, and are family revolves around teaching different fighting styles. We even trained Kyo-Chan's police force." Hunny puffed out his chest proudly and Takashi nodded in agreement.

"I thought you said your family was all about medicine and stuff," Atsuko said, turning to Kyoya.

"We have both."

"Ah. What about you, Haruhi?"

Haruhi shrugged. After all, she wasn't rich like her friends and she didn't really like the term 'commoner' all that much. Besides, anyone would be considered poor if you hung out with the host club.

"Well, I'm not really rich. I live with my dad, who works at a gay bar, and I ended up in Ouran by scholarship. I ended up with the host club through debt."

"How?"

"She broke an expensive vase," The twins said. Atsuko nodded.

"I'm guessing you weren't really given a choice," Atsuko said with a slight chuckle. Haruhi sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Well, it sounds awesome. It's been so long since I've been around people. If we ever do get off of the island I want to go to school with you. I think it would be really fun."

Tamaki's grin widened as he started jumping around and cheering. Atsuko saw the twins snicker as on of them threw a banana peel on the ground. Before they knew it they were lying under Tamaki, who was extremely dizzy. Atsuko let out a loud, happy laugh, ignoring the pain in her sides form doing so.

"I can already tell it's gong to be fun," She said with a smile as wide as Tamaki's.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Tamaki-senpai? What are you doing out here so late?" Haruhi asked as she sat down on a fallen tree next to him. He was staring at the sky, as if in a trance. That is, until his favorite commoner broke it.

"The stars. They sure are something. Back in Japan you can't really see any stars because of all the lights. It really is a beautiful sight," he answered wistfully. "I think that if we ever do get back, the stars are gonna be the only thing I'll miss."

Haruhi nodded in agreement, yawning as she did so. Tamaki nudged her slightly.

"Oh, my little Haruhi is getting tired," he teased, a smile forming on his lips. She rolled her eyes.

"Like you're one to talk. When was the last time you actually had a full nights sleep? I can see bags under your eyes."

He gasped as his hands instantly went to his eyes and Haruhi giggled.

"You're so weird, Senpai. Besides, I think you look fine just the way you are."

Tamaki's face turned red, and at that moment, he was thankful that it was dark out. They were sitting not two feet from each otger and it was still kind of hard to make out her small figure, with the mesmerizing brown eyes of hers. It was like they could see right through you and she didn't even realize it.

"Thanks. So...Do you think they're ever going to find us?" Tamaki asked. It had been a question that all of them were thinking, and the longer it took, the bigger their doubts increased.

"I can't really say. After all, it's only been what, a week? Maybe two, since we landed here. When you think about how long Atsuko has beem here it seems like such a short amount of time."

Tamaki nodded and turned his head back to the stars. Haruhi mimicked him.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...For...For cheering me up a little."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8-Revealtion**

**Third Person:**

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Tamaki asked as Atsuko started walking out the door. She smiled.

"Yeah. It's been like, forever since I've been able to hunt and stuff, but thanks to Mori and Kyoya I'm all better. I don't even need the bandages anymore," she said reasuringly. "Besides, I want to show you something. Come on, Radagast."

The tiger bounded forward, leaving Tamaki to follow.

"Where are we going?" Tamaki asked as he ran to catch up with the duo. He could see Atsuko visibly stiffen up slightly before forcing herself to relax.

"You'll see."

Atsuko was going to show him something personal. It was something she very rarely ever visited, and she knew that deep down, Tamaki was curious to see it as well, like he absolutely had too. He was just to polite to ask.

"How far is it?"

"South end of the jungle on the shore. Now come on...We better hurry before the others decide to follow us."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, guys?" Haruhi asked with a slight frown as the twins shoved her head down. They watched as Atsuko turned her head towards them and they stiffened. She narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked worriedly. Radagast crouched down and started growling, waiting for Atsuko's signal.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something. Anyway, let's keep going."

If Kyoya had his notebook he would be writing everything down, but he didn't. In fact, he would have to get a brand new one. So instead of writing he just pushed up his glasses, a slight frown on his face.

"She knows we're here but refuses to do anything about it," Kyoya said in a matter-of-fact tone. The others nodded in agreement.

"She probably wants us not to follow," Haruhi said, putting her index finger on her chin and striking her thinking pose, "After all she did say it was personal."

"Well, what do you think she's gonna show Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, hopping onto Takashi's shoulders. Takashi shrugged, making Hunny rise slightly before going back to his normal place.

"They're almost out of view," Takashi said, "If you want to follow them then let's hurry."

* * *

"Well," Atsuko said, putting her hands on her hips, "Here we are."

Tamaki gave her a confused look.

"I...I don't understand..."

Atsuko smiled and pulled back the vines.

"It's what's behind them that matters."

Tamaki's breath caught in his throat.

"This is the Dragoon I," Atsuko said.

"The ship that you were on when..."

Atsuko nodded and started leading Tamaki down.

"I figured you would want to see it...In case we ever do get off of this island..."

Tamaki's eyes greedily took in the sight of the broken ship. It was tipped over on its side, and there were plants going every imaginable direction out of the ship. There was even moss covering half of the name.

"Hey-woah!"

Tamaki whirled around to find one of the twins sprawled out on the ground. He groaned.

"Hikaru, why did you push me? Now our cover is blown."

Atsuko couldn't help but smile at their antics.

"Your cover has been blown from the beginning," she said sweetly. Somehow with the smile she was giving them, the stalkers had shivers sent down their spines. Atsuko sighed, dropping her little facade.

"Well, I guess I can show you guys too. After all, it's not like it's going to make much of a difference whether or not you see it. Come on."

They all watched her movements as she led them down the safest path to the wreck, warning them of any animals or random tree roots, along with the occasional pot hole.

The inside didn't look nearly as good as the outside had. Instead of the sun's glow radiating off of the boat giving a warm, safe feeling, it was dark and murky, giving the air that creepy feeling that not only gave you a bottomless pit on your stomach, but also gave you an overwhelming sense of loneliness.

"So this is the ship you took?" Haruhi asked. Atsuko nodded.

"Yeah. I was eight when the storm hit. I would try and fix it but I have neither the tools nor strength. Even if I did manage to fix it there would be no way to get it to the water."

"Have you tried building a raft?" Kyoya suggested. Atsuko sighed.

"Were you not listening? I don't have any sort of tools I can use to cut the trees down to make one. I would use the stuff from the shelter but again, lack of anything to tear it apart with. The only reason it's even standing is because I have to re-weave stuff every other night. The plan't I use barely last on land. Imagine the water. Not only that but there are sharks that like to toss you overboard."

"So what you're saying-" Hikaru said.

"-Is that there's basically no way off if you don' have a good boat-" Koaru said.

"-Or helicopter-"

"-Or plane."

"That seems really lame," they said in unison. Atsuko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. How do you think I feel."

They rubbed the back of their necks and smiled nervously.

"We keep forgetting you crashed here too," They said. Atsuko raised an eyebrow.

"Even though we're standing in the wreckage?"

They nodded and Haruhi sighed.

"Sometimes they're not exactly the brightest crayon in the box."

Atsuko smiled.

"That's okay. Sometimes the darker colors give more than the lighter colors ever could."

They all stared at her, surprised by her words. Well, except Mori and Kyoya. They just stared. But they all had to agree that she had a point. One person's faults could be used as advantages if you saw their potential.

"Anyway," Atsuko clapped, knocking all of them out of their thoughts, "Why don't we get going. It'll make everyone depressed if they stay in here to long. I would hate to see any of you get upset."

They all nodded and scrambled out of the boat, but Atsuko stayed for a moment longer, reminiscing in all of the fun she had had with her parents on the boat. She glanced at Radagast with a slight smile. However, that smile quickly faded wen he tensed up and started growling. A second later she heard screaming from the hosts, and Radagast let out a powerful roar. Atsuko instantly went for the spear on her back, but quickly put it back and instead took the knife on her belt.

She ran with Radagast to the entrance they had come through, only to find the hosts cowering against the wall. Atsuko grit her teeth in anger and frustration, her grip tightening on the handle.

"Naboo."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9-Final**

**Atsuko:**

"Naboo," I grit out. I was furious at the beast. First, he killed Radagast's family. Then my parents. Then he attacked while we were having fun, and hen I'm showing them something extremely personal, the damned cheetah has to go and ruin that too. Not only that, but he was threatening the only family I had left. They were my ohana, and I would fight tooth and nail to protect them. Radagast next to me roared again, and I let out a battle cry of my own. Naboo hissed clawed at us, and I stepped in between the hosts and Naboo, my grip on the knife tightening even further.

"Stay back!" I yelled to the group behind me, my gaze never wanderong from Naboo. "He's mine!"

I noticed how none of them bothered to argue with me, and I couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction. That meant they trusted me and my instinct. Before making an attack I took out my spear and hamded it to Mori. He grasped it carefully.

"Just in case. If I don't make it out then you take your friemds and get the hell out. The last thing this jungle needs is another dead human body."

He nodded, his eyes full of determination.

"Do you mean you're gonna kill it?" Tamaki asked me in a slightly scared voice. I nodded, not bothering to look at him. I didn't want to see his fear. It would only make me worry even more.

Naboo charged, and I barely had time to react. Thankfully, Radagast was there to help.

_So glad I never killed him, _I thought as I ran to the fighting duo.

I could feel all of their eyes on my back as I hopped onto Naboo, much to his protest. I couldn't let them down. Their lives were in my hands, I had to protect them.

At that thought I couldn't help but feel a little happy thinking that maybe my parents were looking down at me with pride.

That's what fueled me. Those thoughts kept me going.

I managed to stab the cheetah four kr five times before he finally threw me off. Thanks to all of that bloodloss he would be slower than normal.

I watched as he made a few pathetic swipes at Radagast, who dodged with grace before sinking his claws deep into Naboo's side and biting down on his leg. Naboo howled in pain.

That was my chance.

I ran and hopped onto Naboo's blood-soaked back again, but this time, I sent the knife through his skull, sending him to the ground in a heaving, red-spotted mess, until finally he was still.

I couldn't believe it. After all this time of fighting the damned thing, after him infesting my thoughts day and night, he was finally dead. And for some reason, I felt like I had lost a little bit of purpose. I was so lost in thought about my victory that I hadn't even noticed their cheering until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to find a smiling Tamaki, and I couldn't but feel an immense amount of pride. His smile was the same kind my father used to give me whenever I brought back dinne with Radagast.

"You finally did it," he said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Wanna help me carry him back to camp?"

He paled a little bit, and I couldn't blame him. After all, just because Naboo died it didn't mean that the blood stolped flowing out of him. I have him a reassuring smile amd patted the hand that was on my shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Wait a second," Hikaru said.

"Are you saying we're gonna eat a cheetah?" Koaru finished. I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Pretty much."

Their faces either wouldn's or couldn't decide on whether to be amazed or disgusted. I laughed and shrugged.

"Well, he's gotten fat. We can't just let the good meat go to waste. Besides, I could also use his pelt to make a blanket or something."

"You'll picture anything as good as long as it helps you survive," Kyoya said as he shoved his glasses up. I smirked.

"Now you're learning. Come on and help carry him. He's gonna make one hell of a feast tonight."

* * *

I smiled as I saw the groups practically-drooling faces as I slowly turned the pierced meat over the fire. Who knew carrying the fatty would be easier than skinning him?

"Is it almost done yet?" The twins whined. Hunny's stomach growled, as did my own.

"Almost. Just a few minutes longer."

They groaned again, and I let out a laugh.

I was happy. I wasn't alone anymore. I mean, I had never been completely alone. I had Radagast. But I mean that I'm glad I'm not the only human here. I was tired of talking to myself, or not talking at all when Radagast wasn't around. It felt nice to be around friends. And all of a sudden, I didn't want the moment to end.

"Well, your stomachs can stop growling now because the food is done."

**Third Person:**

The boys practically tore their food apart as they ate the cheetah meat greedily. Atsuko smiled and threw a big raw piece to Radagast, who caught it in mid-air. The hosts clapped.

"Ah, that was nothing," Atsuko said with a small smile.

Tamaki noticed how his cousin looked at ease. It was the first time she had looked that way around the, like a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. And considering the events of the day, it probably was.

"Who knows," He said, trying to make the moment even more cheery, "We could be found tomorrow."

Atsuko's smile fell.

"I know you're hoping, and so am I, but if they don't come...Just...Just don't hope for to much. You're expectations would be crushed. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't think about it to much because there's a really good chance you're gonna be let down. It'll practically eat you alive."

Everyone was silent except for the occasional chirp of a cricket or bird. Radagast, aware of the tension, walked over and set his head in Atsuko's lap. She began to pet him.

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment. I just have experience with that sort of thing." Atsuko looked away, doing her best to avoid everyone's gaze. Tamaki scooted over and ruffled her hair.

"Even if we're not found at last we have each other, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Atsuko gave them a small smile.

"Yeah. Besides, you guys haven't been here as long as I have so there's still a really good chance they're looking."

"Exactly" Tamaki said with a smile, ultimately lifting the mood, "All we have to do is be patient."

Atsuko smiled even more, hiding the fact that she had an immense amount of doubt inside of her. She knew that the families were looking for them and not her. Hers had stopped looking a long time ago. But nevertheless, she acted happy, putting on the mask so they didn't worry. She was really hoping she was wrong about this. It would break her heart to see any of them get that depressed when they realized that they weren't coming.

That is, if they didn't find them first.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay," She said with a yawn, making everyone else yawn too.

"That's a good idea," Haruhi said, "I'm beat."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10-Rescue**

**Third Person:**

Hikaru groaned as he speared another fish. Koaru mimicked his movements and sighed.

"Maybe Atsuko was right," Hikaru said with a grunt. He looked into the air hopefully, but found nothing but the sun and clouds. Koaru shrugged.

"Maybe, but it's like the boss said. We have to be patient."

Hikaru shot his twin a wry smile.

"How long has is been since that day?" He asked. Koaru shrugged.

"Beats me. Maybe Haruhi or Kyoya knows."

"Yeah. Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru called, waving his arm at his favorite little commoner. She looked his way and nodded. They watched as she set down her basket of berries next to Tamaki's and walked over.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked.

"Do you know how long it's been since Atsuko-kun killed Naboo?" The asked. She shook her head.

"No, I don't. It has been a long time though. I almost completely forgot about it."

"Well," Hikaru said.

"Do you think she was right about them not coming?" Koaru finished. Haruhi shrugged.

"Maybe. There's really no possible way to tell. I wouldn't sit on it to much, though. Like Atsuko-chan said, it'll eat you alive."

The twins gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. We understand," they said in unison, putting on a couple of big smiles. Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes before walking back to Tamaki.

"What was that all about?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi sat back down. She shrugged.

"They just waned to know how long it's been since Atsuko killed that cheetah."

"Why would they want to know something like that?"

"They're getting impatient. They think that Atsuko might be right about them not coming. With how long it's taken you can't really blame them."

"I guess. I think deep down we're all starting to think she's right. We might just...Have...To..."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi with worry.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?"

Instead of saying anything she pointed upwards to the sky, her mouth still slightly open. Then, without warning, she hopped up and started frantically waving her arms.

"Over here!" She called at the top of her lungs. The others on the beach saw her, then looked up, and started doing the same thing, until finally, one of the many helicopters decided to land. The others quickly followed. One by one each parent came off of their respected chopper.

"Haruhi!" Ranka called, wasting no time to run to his daughter. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug and pat her hair. "Don't scare me like that, Haruhi. I was so worried."

"Okay...I promise."

"That's a good girl. Now where are your other friends. Let's see, there's Tamaki, the Hitachiin twins, and you. Weren't there three more that went along with you?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, it was Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, and Atsuko-kun."

"Who's Atsuko?"

"Oh, she's Tamaki's long lost cousin that crashed here on this island when she was just eight. All four of them are off hunting."

"Ohh, how exciting. Well, we better go...What's Tamaki doing?"

They watched as Tamaki ran as fast he could back into the jungle.

"Tamaki-senpai, wait!" Haruhi yelled as she ran after him. The twins quickly followed behind her.

"Kyoya! Atsuko! Hunny! Mori!" Tamaki called as he ran further into the jungle. H heard a groan from the other side of the trees about ten feet away.

"Tamaki, you scared it off. What's wrong?" Atsuko said, stepping into the light with Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, and Radagast behind her.

"You're never going to believe this," The twins said, "They're here!"

Instantly, Hunny, who was on Mori's shoulders, went sprinting off, leaving the others to follow. In a matter of seconds, Atsuko was left alone with Radagast.

"We're finally getting off," She said. She had been on the island for so long she didn't think she was ever going to get off. Without another word, she started running after the hosts, Radagast at her side. They ran at full sprint until they came to the edge of the jungle. She could see everyone conversing with their family, and she couldn't help but feel a knot inside of her chest. She put a finger o her lips, motioning for Radagast to stay there and stay quiet. The tiger simply nodded and sat down as she slowly and silently walked out.

For about a minute she just stood there nervously, not really knowing what to say or how to act. That is, until whom she assumed was Kyoya's father, pointed her out. Atsuko rubbed her arm nervously as she gave a little wave. Ranka was instantly attached to her.

"Oh, she's such a cutie!" Ranka said as she walked up to Atsuko. Atsuko held out her hand but instead of shaking it, Ranka pulled her into a giant hug.

"...Can't...Breathe..." Atsuko squeezed out. Ranka let go and patted her head before walking back to Haaruhi. Haruhi rolled her eyes and Atusko shot her a smirk.

"Atsuko, over here," Tamaki called. Atsuko turned towards Tamaki and, much to her surprise, her uncle. She nodded and walked over.

"H-hey, Uncle. Long time no see."

She watched nervously as his eyes widened, a small smile appearing.

"Well, Atsuko, it's nice to see that you've grown into a beautiful young lady. Tell me, where's your mom and dad? After all, they're family too."

Atsuko shifted her weight from foot to foot before answering.

"They...They're dead. A cheetah killed them."

Her uncle pulled back slightly and glanced at the jungle in fear.

"A-a cheetah?"

Atsuko couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay, Uncle. I killed him. Not alone of course. I had help from Radagast."

Chairman Suoh gave her a confused look.

"Who is...Radagast?"

She grinned and brought two fingers to her mouth, letting out a high, shrill whistle. A second later Radagast leaped from the jungle and bounded over, stopping only after he jumped up and licked her face. Atsuko giggled.

"This," She said, "Is Radagast. Cool huh?"

"I don't think 'cool' would be the word I would use," He said with a slight frown. Atsuko's smile fell.

"He can come to, right? I mean, he is the only reason I'm still alive. For yeas he's been my only friend, I can't just leave him here."

"Well, Atsuko-"

"-If he can't go then I'm not going."

Tamaki's eyes widened at her declaration, as did the rest of the host's. After what seemed to be a long and agonizing silence, her uncle sighed."Fine, he can stay. But he sleeps outside."

"That won't be anything new," She said with a smile.

"Well, now that that's settled," The twin's mother said, clapping her hands together, "Let's get a move on. You all missed a bunch of school."

All of the kids stopped in their tracks.

"H-how long have we been gone?" Haruhi asked.

"Almost five months," Mr. Ootori answered. Everyone but Atsuko was surprised.

"How long have _I _been here?" She asked. Her uncle shrugged.

"Roughly nine years or so. We thought you were dead."

"Well, who cares about that now," Tamaki said as he threw an arm around Atsuko's shoulders.

"Come on," He said, leading her and Radagast towards the helicopter, "Let's go home."

Atsuko smiled and looked back at the jungle. It could have been just her imagination, but the trees seemed to wave as she left. She smiled.

"Yeah," She said, "Let's."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I really hoped you enjoyed the last chapter of Host Wrecked. But, don't get sad yet because I'm gonna make a sequel! It's going to be called _**Fitting In,** _where Atsuko has to adjust to her new life in the concrete jungle. Anyway, I'll be posting it very soon. Maybe today or tomorrow. Until then, enjoy your summer! ^-^


End file.
